


Boyd? I know him

by Lilwoofs



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: But it’s still really cute, Fluff, Gyro Gearloose is B.O.Y.D.'s Parent, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Older Sibling Huey Duck, not to much happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs
Summary: Huey brings Boyd over to have a sleepover, turns out Louie already knows who Boyd is.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Gyro Gearloose, B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Huey Duck, B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Louie Duck, B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Boyd? I know him

Huey had a big smile on his face, he skipped along, he just got back to duckberg from Japan, a lot happened in his trip with Boyd, gyro and Fenton.

Boyd is not evil, which Huey assumed from the beginning, Fenton and gyro are now co workers and seem to get along at least a little better, and he’s pretty sure gyro just became a dad.

Most of those he didn’t expect to ever think in a sentence, even if he thought some of these things would happen eventually he never thought they’d all happen in one day. 

So overall it was a pretty successful day. 

Huey made a best friend today, and the Junior woodchuck Guidbook says, every day you make a new friend is a good one. 

Huey soon reached his house and opened the door, it was a little late so he decided to go into his room and sleep. 

———

A few days later he and boyd planed a meet up at the mansion. 

Gyro thought it was okay sense he knows everyone there and his boss lives there so he trusts them enough.

Huey still thinks it’s strange seeing gyro as a dad to Boyd.

——

Today was the day he and Boyd where going to hang out.

Hes got some time planned to watch a movie and play some sleepover games too. But other then that they’re mostly just going to go with the flow, as his brother, Dewey, would say. 

Huey waited in the living room for Boyd to show up. 

“Whatcha doing?” Louie asked him.

Huey wasn’t sure when Louie came into the room, “oh one of my friends is coming over today” Huey replied.

“Oh sweet” Louie said, not sounding to interested. 

“He should be here any minute” Huey then said. 

“Nice” Louie said, then went on his phone. 

After a couple of minutes the door bell rung.

“Oh that must be him” Huey said, he got up and went to the door. 

He then opened the door and there boyd was. 

“Hello Huey!” Boyd spoke

“Boyd?” Louie said, getting up from his seat.

“Oh, hey Louie!” Boyd said.

“Hey Boyd, so you and Louie know each other?” Huey asked. Hoping that nothing bad happened with his new best friend and his brother.

“Yeah we met at doofus drake’s birthday” Boyd said. 

“Yeah” Louie nodded along. 

“Uh, sorry about what happened there” Boyd then said, this is what Huey was worried about.

“It’s chill, not like you can control what that weird kid does, I swear he wants to see me   
Suffer” Louie then said. 

Huey wasn’t exactly sure what had happened, but she was surprised at how chill Louie was being. 

“So.. uh how’s your.. mom er aunt? Doing” Boyd tried to change the subject. 

“Oh goldie, she’s doing good from last I checked” Louie said.

It sort of concerns Huey that Louie didn’t take the time to think on that question, he immediately knew he was talking about goldie and not someone like Della, he also didn’t say anything confirming or denying that she was his mom or aunt. 

But the most concerning thing to Huey was the fact that Louie must of hung out with goldie, and seemed to be on good terms with her. Huey didn’t hate goldie, but she did seem to want to steal from them, or want them dead or something like that.

So Huey was a bit confused and concerned that Louie and goldie seemed to have a nice bond.

Maybe Huey is overreacting a bit. Goldie didn’t seem as bad as the other bad guys they’ve faced, so who was Huey to tell him to not hang out with her.

Still it didn’t stop it from being odd. 

Louie and Boyd seemed to finish talking a bit, both wearing a smile, then Huey and Boyd decided to start the sleepover activities. 

———

Boyd and Huey have already finished a lot of the things on there list, next was the movie.

Louie decided to join them in, he’d been joining in and out of activities, and he wasn’t being a bother or anything like that, it was actually pretty nice for them because some of the sleepover games worked better with three people instead of two.

Although Huey also found this behavior odd, normally Louie didn’t seem like the one to join in to much, he seemed pretty happy about it too, it’s not like Huey expect him to hate any of this stuff, but he didn’t think that Louie would have that much fun well playing. 

Louie seems really nice to Boyd too, so Huey is glad for that.

Again, not like Huey expected Louie to hate Boyd, he just didn’t think that they would like to hang out, or already know eachother.

But overall the day was a nice, successful, day.

———

Soon it came time to sleep. 

They all got ready for bed, Louie said that he wouldn’t care if Boyd slept on his bunk of the bed.

So they decided on that they’d just go with that. 

They all got ready for bed and tucked themselves in. 

They covered themselves with blankets, and closed there eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep. 

———

Boyd didn’t immediately fall asleep, he knew he should probably go on sleep mode soon, but he didn’t.

He stayed, laying on the bed. 

Suddenly he saw, from the corner of his eye, Louie roll over slightly, he then felt arms wrapped around him. 

Boyd looked over and saw louies face. He couldn’t help but smile. It was quite cute. 

Boyd not exactly sure why, he definitely has an idea, but it was much easier to drift to sleep mode when Louie was hugging him. 

———

Huey was the first to wake up, he of course did his morning start, which was get up and make sure everyone was safe in there bed.

Huey sat up and stretched, he crawled in his bed to the ladder, first he checked on Dewey.

Dewey was still asleep on his bed, that was good.

Then Louie and Boyd. 

When he saw Louie and Boyd they were both snuggled up next to each other, they seemed peaceful and happy, hueys glad they get along, even if he doesn’t fully know how they met or what happened. 

———

Boyd was the first between Louie and him to wake up. 

Boyd stayed laying down snuggled up to Louie. 

After a bit of time Louies eyes started to open, he was staring right at Boyd.

“Good morning” Boyd said with a smile.

Louie blushed lightly “uhh yeah you too” he then said. 

———

Later that day louie and boyd sat on the couch watching movies. 

“You know what Boyd, I like hanging out with you” Louie then said.

Boyd smile increased “I like banning out with you too, you’re very kind and interesting, and very cute!” Boyd said.

“Uhh thank you!” Louie said, suddenly becoming a blushing mess after that blunt statement. 

“I’m just telling the truth” Boyd said.

“You are very cute too” Louie then said to Boyd.

Boyd leaned his head on louies shoulder. 

It was a very nice day.


End file.
